This invention relates generally to the field of fib optic transmission, and particularly to an improved means and method for routing and managing semi-rigid buffer tube type optical fiber cable, typically outside plant cable upon entering a central office.
Traditionally, outside plant cable carrying multiple subscriber lines has been the copper wire type in which the individual conductors are relatively sturdy, and capable of considerable flexing and binding without damage. With the advent of fiber optical cable in various forms, most new installations do not use copper cables. However, the relative fragility of fiber optic conductors has made necessary the utilization of entirely new techniques for routing and handling fiber optic cables within the central office and other areas of interconnection. The principal requirement is the need for immobilizing individual fibers over the major portion of an assigned path.